Ever After
by eillen-desu
Summary: "I never believed in happy endings even though my sister always tells me stories about it" a little boy said. "I always believed in happy endings even though no one told me stories about it." a little girl replied Alternate Universe: 3-Z Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I'm no good in English... So I'm sorry for the wrong grammars or even wrong spellings and etc. Lastly, this the first fanfic or whatsoever story I ever wrote... Teehee~**

**Disclaimer: Le me don't own Gintama!  
**

* * *

A cold spring breeze came upon my face. Cherry blossoms float as they went down to the ground and even on top of my head. Walking up to Edo High School, never thought I would wake up this early, as a lazy guy like me it's just too surprising. Hands stuffed inside my pocket, a cozy scarf around my neck and just normally walking.

Unfortunately, nothing exceptional happened last year. I still failed to kill _him_ or just made _him_ suffer little by little, _he _deserves it. Still failed to transform the school with my name carrying it with honor, still had failing grades... I stopped those ideas when girls began to pop-out in front of me.

'Geez... even this early?!" I complained in my mind.

"Okita-san...!", "Okita-sama!", "Please accept this!", "Good Morning! Okita-sama!", "Kyaaaaa! It's Okita-san!", "Oh my gosh! He's always gorgeously handsome as ever!" and more "praises" came banging my ears this early! Lucky that I made to the entrance from all that fangirls that just flocked their ways to me, then too my locker to change my shoes, walked up to the hallways but they are still at my back like my tail… or servants to make it more awesome for me. Their praises and admiration is fine, I got used to it and it sickens me. Come on, who won't be? It's like every day, confessions, too much fangirl thingys like "Kyaaaaa~" until my eardrums bleed, chocolates, letters and even stalking. When one thing goes the same, you'll get too much used to it, get bored with it, and get irritated with it.

Until I got to my room, Class 3-Z, I stopped my tracks, turned around to them and just insisted them to go back to their normal live and die. Surprisingly, they did scram in front of me! I faced the door and opened it went inside, got to any seat there and well I'm the only one who was present. I took the seat near the window. Sometimes, window is awesome, for not wanting the teachers boring lessons. I sat there and turned my head to the window and just looked down.

There my eyes just scanned the people walked on the school grounds. My eyes moved left and right, there, something caught my attention.

I saw someone running crazily towards a wall, the gate's wall. I narrowed my eyes to look at the human's idiocy…

"A girl?" I confirmed to myself.

As far as I see she was wearing a white dress or a white kimono and orange headed; still running like a mad dog.

I asked myself, "Does this school become a mental hospital now? God, I think I don't want to be here."

I stood up to see more of her... I don't know what kind of magic this girl has to get me interested with her.

But as I stood from my seat she was gone.

"Okay that's creepy..." I said.

My eyes still scanned the area but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Who is that girl?" I sat down again, rested my back at my seat, placed my legs on my desk, pulled out my sleeping mask and got myself ready to sleep.

"Damn, that mad dog?" I asked this in my mind with all the scenes came replaying in my head.

* * *

"Oy, Sougo! Wake up"

"Sougo! Sougo! SOUGO!"

I definitely woke up when my eye mask was removed. I opened my eyes and I saw a gorilla, I mean Kondo-san and the most hated person of all times… Hijikata-san.

"Kondo-san, why did you wake me up? Do you know that sleeping is a good way for a growing youth?"

"Don't you want me to grow as a great man of Japan?" I asked him monotonously.

"Sougo, of course I want you to grow as a great child. It's just why didn't you attend the opening ceremony?" He answered

"Huh? Oh... I forgot." I putted on my eye mask again and getting ready to sleep again.

"Sougo?!" He whined.

A person just smacked my head; I lifted my mask and just saw a disgusting face that I've always wanted to destroy.

"Idiot, we're on our senior year so better to get rid your dumbass acts already." he lectured

"He's right Sougo. Now wake up, wake up. Ginpachi-sensei will be here in just seconds." Kondo-san taped my shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah..." I groaned

I sited up but I still leaned down to my desk. School was just boring… That's all.

Ginpachi went inside the room, same as always with his lab coat on, a cigarette; I mean a lolipop with a smoke at the end and holding his jump. He greeted us, we greeted back. He assigned the class pres. which is that Otae again. Two stalkers joined forces and attacked their prey, one is Kondo-san, most known as Gorilla-stalker of Otae or sometimes with a "perverted" word and that Megane Masochist of Ginpachi-sensei but as always they only receive pain on their asses. Here at my side, she munches her donuts again, Imai Nobume. Sometimes I got to play with her but she just won't budge or anything but it's a different story when I take her "precious" donut that's the only time she'll get into action but not that long for me to have fun. As always this section was just "wild", everything wasn't under control. Every teachers came in would come out half-alive, because no one would listen to them or even budge to know there's someone in front. This whole event was just like a never-ending cycle, not thing changes, always the same.

But the only thing that I noticed was that girl, THAT girl who was running, crazily running. And very surprising because never in my life I got interested with a girl.

.

.

.

.

.

I think?

* * *

At last dismissal came... Oh how I love it.

"Sou-"

I heard Kondo-san voice but I quickly left our classroom, luckily the fangirls wasn't around. I went straight to my locker changed my shoes and got ready to go home.

It was sunset, and the wind was still cold.

"Wonder what will I eat? Should I cook or just buy?" I thought to myself.

I just walked until I got to the ever-empty playground. I turned to its opening; well the playground's way was a shortcut to my home.

"Now again, I think I'll just buy some canned goods..." I assumed.

I looked around the place only cats and dogs fighting were present until someone just bumped me so hard that I fell at my back.

"Aw... my butt… OI! wha-"

"HELP! ME!" a girl intervened, crying but after those two words got out from her mouth she lost consciousness at my chest because awkwardly she was on top of me.

"Eh... Hey… You" I pushed her aside. As I looked at her I was bewildered with it. She was the crazy-running girl before!

She was wearing a white kimono her shoulder length hair was orange; even though her eyes was shot tears still flowed down.

I took her on my shoulders and laid her down on a bench.

"This should be good." I said then left her lying there.

"Maybe just a prostitute who wants money, damn even bitches wants me? Sorry dude, I'm a poor guy." I spoke to myself. I went to a convenience store, bought what I need and got home.

I took a shower, I ate my cup noodles, I watched some movies, logged in to my account at Edobook, brushed my teeth, got ready to sleep BUT that girl won't just come out of my mind! I sat up at my bed, looked at the window.

"Okita Sougo... please don't tell me… Oh no no no... She can be by herself, maybe some random guy took her by now and having some puff-puff action and look it's very cold outside. So lie down. You have school tomorrow; you should be a good senior right? Now get back to sleep!"

I don't know what kind of spirit got in me, I got off the bed changed my pajamas into pants, didn't cared to change my shirt, took my jacket and went out of the house. I ran and I fucking ran! Why on earth would I run to get her? I went straightforward to the playground searching where again did I leave her. Spotted, she's still lying on the bench.

A sudden relief overcomes me... Relief? Why?

I closed my distance at her and crouched down. I saw her that she's really pale and somehow shivering. Conscience took me. I stood up and took her and carried her on my shoulders and headed straight to my house.

Still not knowing why I did this...

God you better give me some answers about this.

* * *

**So... What do you think about it? Is it BAD?! I MEAN VERY BAAAAD?! Please, I want to know your opinions about this. So guys.. please! Review!  
**

**And thank you so much because you read this story. Thank you.. Thank You!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

** jester's pen-san, Thank you! Thank You so much that you liked it! and for the words of encouragement too! Hai! I'll do my best!  
**

** dentedileone-san, Thank you! for reading! Mehehehehhe... Good thing I accomplished the "mystery" part. I'll keep mysterious until that chap. comes... ;)  
**

** iHeartYorozuya-san, wow! never thought you would fangirl! XD That was unexpected but still this has a romance genre so, yep! *inserts Success meme* Thank you too for reading...**

**Again, sorry if there were wrong spelling or grammars and etc. *bows*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama-de arimasu!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

**SEASON: Spring**

I heard birds chirping, a light shone down in my face, it was very peaceful, I was lying at a very comfy thing at first I don't want to open my eyes nor wake up but my mind's already active and won't let me sleep. I opened my eyes and the first color I saw was brown, I blinked and I realized it was a ceiling, stretched my body and sat down. I was lying at a soft sofa, my eyes ventured the place. Realizations: I'm in front of a television, a cabinet beside the television, a heater at the far left, a table at the side of the sofa and in front of me, a big glass door, there was ceiling, and okay I'm inside of a house... A house.. A house.. House.. HOUSE! I'M INSIDE OF A HOUSE! AND THIS ISN'T MY FREAKING HOUSE!... I Think? I jerked up but then my legs wobbled and my butt first contacted the floor. I tried to get up again but failed. I sat up and stretched my legs and massaged it.

"_Where the hell am I-aru?_" I asked myself.

The place wasn't so bad, well truth to be told, it's a beautiful house. A house made of wood it was cozy and relaxing. I stood up again and walked around. It was a two-floor house, I opened the glass door and a cold wind surprised me, I quickly shut it and took the blanket at the sofa and wrapped myself with it. I opened the door again and I saw a beautiful garden! Different colors of flowers danced with the wind, a sturdy Sakura tree was there giving more color at the ever green grass. It was serene and makes you wanna lie down there forever. I walked around, the house was designed like a traditional Japanese house and it looks like the one living here are rich.

"_Speaking of living-aru.. Wonder who took me in?_"

I went inside and headed to the glass cabinet. I saw pictures of a beautiful woman and a cute kid. Their hair was both sandy-brown and eyes like red wine. Each one's smile is genuine, like always having fun in their lives; how envious... I think? I scanned more pictures and it's like a time line, now I saw the kid in his teens...

"Hou, good lookin' kid huh." " Wait, Somehow okay, SOMEHOW" I pointed out... safety measures, safety measures.

Because of this D*ra the Explorer trip my tummy growled. I searched the heavenly kitchen and luckily I saw a bowl that has a plate on top covering it. I quickly went there, took off the plate and saw a soup. But just to be sure if there wasn't poison or anything, I smelled it...

"hmmmm... Smells like good food."

Looked at the plating and I was impressed.

I looked for a spoon, as I got one; I sat down at a chair and pulled the bowl closer to me.

"Itadakimasu!" I prayed and quickly dig in.

It was delicious BUT! I regret now that I ate it. IT WAS SO SPICY! I run at the fridge took out a bottle of water and drank it.

"Damn that humanoid! Who would ever eat such spicy food!" I growled.

I saw a note beside on the table, grabbed it and read.

"_To who may ever you are,_

_Oi Bitch here's your delicious food that anyone would want it. Eat it and get out of my house._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Awesome Savior."_

Angry mark popped out on my head, I threw that paper at the ground and stomped it really hard!

"DELICIOUS MY ASS!" I shouted while looking down at the paper.

"You're gonna pay big time! You bastard!"

As I stopped, I went straight at sofa and sat there. I felt so weak, lifeless, zero power and every synonyms of the word "weak" could describe me. Now, because of that disgusting food my aliveness decreased to zero.

"Food... Food... I NEED FOOD! AHHHHH!", my voice echoed all over the place.

Growls echoed all over the place. I stood up again and walked straight to the fridge to find something edible, anything edible that could lessen the hunger inside me. I scanned the inside the fridge, luckily I found two apples, one melon bread, and a juice. I ate and drank it all but it wasn't enough, I walked to the kitchen cabinets, opened it and found a cupped noodle, cooked it and ate it. Somehow it lessened the hunger but still wasn't enough. I scanned the dining table and saw a small red box. I walked towards it and grabbed it. It was a small red box with a word "Sukonbu" printed in front. Curiosity took over and opened it up; there I saw strips of seaweed? I pulled out a piece, smelled it...

"Ewwww... this smells so disgusting" I commented

I moved my hand and nibbled the seaweed.

"What the hell is this?! This tastes and smells like an old man's armpit! Too sour!" I reacted that tears curled up on my eyes. But even though it tasted like an old man's armpit I wonder why I can't spit the food out? No it doesn't have any glue with it because it does have I should have been poisoned by now. It stayed inside my mouth and I think I kind of like it! After finishing the seaweed I pulled out another one and ate it. I walked towards the sofa again and sat there and I the cycle of eating Sukonbu repeats until the box was empty. That food gave peace in my stomach. I wasn't that full but it was fine, at least it I have something to eat. I went outside again, it wasn't freezing cold; it was refreshing. I headed at the tree and lied down. Its leaves protected me from direct rays of the sun, still some shown down. I curled myself and got ready to sleep again.

* * *

From last night till now, I'm pissed off. Totally pissed off like damn black aura sort of thing surrounds my whole entity. I did everything that could lessen my anger. I black mailed that bastard and led him to my traps. My traps? Oh it's just land mines… Yeah, it looked like fireworks on land; it looks so cool; it blows up every time his foot touched it but I don't know what kind of bullshit this guy have that he's still alive and burnt. I fought Nobume and it was very impressive that we fought long enough to destroy almost the gym because of a simple game of dodge ball and the principal called us. Tsk… troublesome. For our punishment, school service this Saturday, good thing its' just half-day. It would be a big problem if we're going to consume a day, I have a part-time job. Tada-nan-ta-nan~ if we won't comply it would be a whole month of school service for the both of us. I know I'm a lazy guy but for the sake of not working for a month. I'll take it and the last but not the least, the million prize were assignments, assignments everywhere!

Stupid Reality.

Dismissal came and quickly went out of the classroom and the school. For now I just want to rest. I need to cool down my nerves and just do what things I have to do later or tomorrow. "If I can't do it today! I'll do it tomorrow!" I shouted.

Yeah, I'm in love with "cramming", problems? No okay because if you have, I'm just gonna pull out your lungs and let you rot in a dump place wherein no one can see your worthless corpse.

I finally got home and what do we have here. Trashes all over the living room! Did a burglar got in and left only trashes? Oh what damn shitty life I have! Putted down my bag at the dining table and cleaned my house. At last! It was clean! I dumped myself at the sofa.

"Arre, speaking of sofa… Where's that girl?" I asked.

"AH! So she was the one who left trashes all over the place. That pig." I said.

I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes until something slammed. Someone quickly got inside and went straight in front of the heater.

"Ahhh~ Bliss" she said as she was relieved.

"Oi, why the hell are you still here?" I asked that orange head who is supposed to be gone now.

"Huh?" she reacted and turned around to face me.

Contrasting to my red wine eyes, cerulean blue eyes contacted.

* * *

**Dou? Is it still good? Was Okita too OOC here? Well he was unknowingly pissed off, so I think when you are pissed off total madness is in you... XD I dunno, not sure...? **

**For those who have reached this part, again Thank you!**

**and please leave a review about this chap.  
**

**P.S. sorry if the updates were very slow. Loads of works needed to be done first and this may continue until the end of the year or maybe until next year... Sorry... *bows*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Okay... I did manage to update this January... But not earlier this January, sorry! *bows***

**For those who reviewed Thank you soooo much guys! *tears of joy flowing***

**Even though I updated really late, I think this chapter's really ain't good... Sorry, I tried my best to write about these two fight and etc. which really gave me a headache... Geeezz.. If it sucks please don't hate me! And I'm reaaalllyyy sorry! I'll try my best to write their moment better on the following chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**SEASON: Spring**

After a minute of staring she broke it with a shriek followed by a shout.

"Robber!"

"Huh? Woah, hold it! I'm not a robber, stupid!" I shouted back but no luck, her shout did not stopped even though I told her I'm not a weird random guy.

"Health me! Health me!"

"Shut up! And huh? "Health me?" " I walked towards her but she quickly crawled away facing me.

"Stay away-aru!" She demanded and pointed at me.

Scratching my hair because of annoyance and deadpanned stared at her again.

"I-I-I don't have any money here-aru!"

"So, shooo~"

"I think the one who should go away is you." I said monotonously.

"Why would I-aru? I can't leave this place! I still haven't kicked the owner's ass"

_"What the?! This ungrateful human!"_

She took a deep breath and spoke, "So okay, before owning this house and let me live my life peacefully." She looked at me straight to the eye.

"So let's make a deal-aru."

_"Deal?" _I said in my head.

"Lemme kick that bastard owner of this house. After it lets just act nothing happened, steal the papers of owning this house then poof! It all yours and I will live my life peaceful." she said stretching her arms wide with a smile.

I fastened my steps towards her but she crawled away from me again, we did this walk-crawl thing until I cornered her. Hastily grabbed her arm, pulled her close to me and looked at her pissed off.

"Let go-aru!" She protested.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. House. Now." I sneered.

She stared at me and spoke.

"My?" she quoted.

Without notice a punch suddenly contacted my face which made me flew a meter away from her, as I got up and rubbed my cheek.

"What the?" I murmured with somewhat hint of pain on my voice.

She stood up clenching her knuckles.

"So you were the one who cooked that… huh"

"huh?" I replied being dumbfounded on what she is talking about? Or does she talks about something now that doesn't look like it because earlier all I heard were dumb ideas from her.

"THAT-ARU!" She pointed at a bowl on the tabled across the room where the kitchen/dining was located.

My eyes followed her arms to where it was pointing at and I saw a bowl resting on the table, that's it. What? She has a problem with the bowl? or there was another story in it? Thinking, _was there something special about it?_ A light bulb suddenly appeared on top of my head, lightened as if I got an idea.

I giggled. "Oh okay, I remember!"

"You fell for that! So how does it taste? I just added 2 bottles of Tabasco sauce there." Formed my fingers into a "Peace sign" and grinned.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She war cried and assaulted me.

I swiftly moved aside to miss the punch but then she twisted her body before her foot contacting the floor and tried to kick, then again I swiftly moved backwards and it was a miss again, attacks came right after another, punch, kick, head but, choke, name it she almost done every attack to me. As for me, I just answered what she wants. She wants a fight, I'll give her.

* * *

So we fought about an hour, after it... I cursed myself for doing that. My house was a mess, tables turned over and a leg of it was destroyed, couch almost in half, vases shattered everywhere, cabinet doors was broken and good thing the television was slightly unharmed just some scratches to its side but still it was a 32 inches ZONY flat screen Television! That costs a year or many months of saving money and suffering because of lack of food. Hey! I'm not a rich kid 'kay!

I stopped moving until I could take a breath, same with her. She was lying across me panting and sweating a lot as I am too.

"Bitch, what have you done?" I glared at her and wiped droplets of sweat on my head with the sleeves of my shirt.

"Sadist, I didn't do anything, I just defended myself-aru" she answered still lying down.

"Sadist?"

"Yeah, you're a Sadist-aru."

"How can you say that?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I can feel the Sadism all over you-aru" There she sat up and looked at me.

"Hou, good thing you know. Now, die bitch."

"No, you die asshole." she sat up and glared daggers at me.

"Neh, rot in hell."

"No, you're an eyesore so disappear in this world-aru."

"Says that from someone who just assaulted an innocent guy like me."

"You innocent? You're a heartless demonic sadistic bastard-aru! Putting two bottles of Tabasco on my food! Until now I can feel the pain inside my tongue!" She stretched her arms up out of irritation.

"It's your stupidity to eat it. Eating something from someone you don't even know, how stupid and ignorant."

"Because I was hungry!"

"Glutton"

"No! I'm not! It's just because I'm hungry!"

"Hungry?! You ate up everything I stored!"

"No it's not….." She looked on her left avoiding my gaze and pouted which I find a _cute _act from her. Wait! did I just said "cute"?! Oh god? What the hell is happening to me? Okay dude! I'm just stressed okay, STRESSED.

"What, a pig ate everything with you?" I lower down my voice for I am really irritated now plus tired from an hour of fight with her. Seriously, she's such a pain on the ass.

Her head moved to the right and hands fidgeting and replied, "Maybe…. Uh! I mean, yes!"

I stood up and walked towards her.

"How could a pig go inside my house?"

And there was a long silence till I sat in front of her.

"The pig! It was abducted by aliens-aru! It was a very hopeless pig, uh-huh, every one, every living specie just ignored that pig, even its family didn't even tried to find their missing member. What a pitiful pig…" She suddenly blurted out a very "believable" story and wiped her "tears" on her eyes using the sleeves of her kimono.

Reaction? A punch on her head and glared at her.

"That won't buy brat."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah! Because I can't eat that dog food! A human needs to eat too-aru!"

"Please, classify yourself as a monster. A gluttonous, bitch monster. 'Kay?"

She shouted out of irritation but a growl stopped her shouting.

I looked at her dead fish and she looked at me too, then we heard the growl again.

"Hey, is your house haunted-aru?" She shuddered.

And my reaction was just "Like the hell I care" face.

She turned her back to look around. I carefully crawled towards her not making a single noise and…

*hooo*

I blew on her left ear.

She shrieked and leaped and faced me, she gave me a face, a very stupid face! Tears curled on her eyes, her mouth was trembling and she was very pale! This made me laugh so loud! Which made her grab the collars of my polo and shake me furiously.

"YOU!" she whined.

Oh god… My brain was moving at every corner of my skull. This made me dizzy and threw up eventually, in front of her; disgusting.

She looked at me with a shock face and forgot to insert, disgusted face.

"I think I'm gonna throw up too-"she failed to finish her sentence as she threw up too. I threw up once but she threw up five times I think? or more than. What kind of stomach does she have?

After that we sat on the floor between us was our vomit. We both sighed out of exhaustion. Then again, a growl came in. We looked at each other and we spoke at the same time.

"Your tummy."

"Your tummy-aru…"

Well she's too stupid to know that it's only her stomach that was grumbling sound all the time... Like the hell there are ghosts in our house. **(A/N: Reasons... Reasons.. *evil grin*)**

I shrugged the author's stupid words which was heard, I wish only me. I stood up and turned around then she shouted at me.

"Hey! Whe-AH!"

I quickly faced her, wow. She's really stupid. She slipped at our vomit. Oh damn, I sighed and face palmed.

_"Oh God why did I got a problematic girl? Why?!"_

"Ewwww… this is disgusting and! Ugh…. I think I'm gonna vomit again…" She held her mouth.

"Don't even think about vomiting again stupid! Wait there and hold your breath!" I ran towards our backyard. I took a pair of slippers from our storage room and got back inside.

_"Nah, I'll kill her if she became picky now"_ Knowing that the slippers were covered in dusts.

I ran back to her, putted down the slippers in front of her covering my nose and turned my back from her.

"Wear that and go straight to the bathroom. The bathroom is close to the stairs. When you're in front of the stairs, move left and just go straight. The last door, that's it." I dictated while my back facing her. She stomped her feet as she got up and ran.

"Damn it. Such a problematic girl... I feel like she's more of a kid." I said to myself as made my way to my room upstairs. I went inside my room and took a shirt and pajama which I used when I was just on my 1st year in high school and a towel for her to use. After taking what I need, I went down then headed to the bathroom. I knocked first.

"Hey are you inside the wash room now?" I yelled.

"Yep!" she answered.

"I'm going in." I turned the knob and opened the door. The room was first a semi-dressing room with the washing machine and some laundry needs then a glass door behind it is wherein you take a bath.

"W-WAIT-ARU!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, even though you are the last girl in this planet, I would wish to die than look, no even just a peek at your coke-in-can body."

A bottle of shampoo hit my head as a reply and a door shut loudly.

"Geez..." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Oh yeah, why-aru?"I heard the shower turned and fog covered the glass door.

"Huh? Oh... I'm going to leave your clothes and a towel for you to dry up on the shelf. As for your underwear just wash it. I'm a guy, I don't wear panties. You could use the washing machine and dryer. "

"I know-aru! Now get out!" she shouted.

_"Hmmmm... Interesting, I think her face is red now..." _I grinned to myself.

"Tsk, shouting like you're the owner of the house... Hey, don't get your pride up bitch! Just because you're inside my house and letting you eat here!" I shouted and left the room.

I headed to the living room, damn it was really a big mess. My stomach growled again craving for food. I headed to the kitchen/dining and took an apron, grabbed a mop and broomstick rested on a corner and head to the living room.

Looking all the mess I sighed. "Time to clean again…"

I started cleaning our vomit first because it's really getting stinky inside now. Letting it dry for a while, I took the destroyed table and cabinet doors. Before taking out the wooden cabinet door, I glanced on "our" picture first behind the glass shelf of the cabinet.

Seeing _her_ again lifted my spirit.

I crouched and carried out the destroyed wooden cabinet. First I compiled everything in front of the glass door. I opened the door and cold wind welcomed me, I shivered a bit but quickly returned to do my job. I went outside and headed to the storage room, I dropped it close to the room then I did the same thing with the cabinet door. I went inside the house and took the broom and swept the floor, after it cleaned the room with a mop.

Success!

The room was good enough to live again. I went up to the second floor again to look for a simple curtain, to cover the opened cabinet. After searching one of the rooms upstairs, I went down and headed to the cabinet. I covered it... using… a stapler…..

"In life you should be practical." I stated to myself.

"Woah!" An amused voiced surprised me.

"The room's sparkling clean-aru!"

"Yeah, sure…." I faced her. She was now wearing a shirt of mine and jogging pants, well she looked so small so I gave her that and a towel placed on top of her wet hair.

"You did all this by yourself-aru?" She looked at me eyes wide.

"Uh, duh, of course." I answered her monotonously.

"or maybe a ghost helped me…." I grinned.

"Ehehehhehe….." She just laughed comically.

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen and she followed me. She took off the towel on her head and tossed it at the couch (which was almost in half…) and took a seat and leaned her head on the table staring out of nowhere, for me I opened the fridge and scanned if there's something I could cook. I saw some carrots, green peas, eggs and cold rice. I took them out and placed it on the table.

"You're going to cook-aru?" She asked.

"Oh no no no, I'm going to display this guys and let them rot." I answered sarcastically.

"Tch, I was kindly asking here-aru." She pouted.

I just stared at her as my response and walked towards the cabinets and took out a knife and a chopping board. I place it on the table and started to chop the carrots.

The bitch was just watched me chop and cook with anticipated eyes. After cooking, I sighed again and at last I could eat! I took out a bowl and placed the food there, served it and surprisingly there were bowls, chopsticks, and glasses for two, And a bottle of water. I looked at the brat and answered me with a grin. I shook my head and took a seat across her.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu-aru!"

We spoke up and ate. Surprisingly everything was quiet and normal. I watched her gobble all the food in her bowl which was really entertaining me, even though her mouth was still full it did not stopped her on putting spoonful of rice in her mouth, just like a kid.

_"Coincidence huh, I cooked yesterday a pot full of rice."_ I said inside my head.

After finishing my food I drank and faced her. She still looked unsatisfied.

"Hey, what's with that face?" I asked

"I'm still hungry-aru…" She complained.

"Brat, be thankful to eat free here."

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks for the food-aru." She clasped her hands and closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." I said.

"Hmmmm?" She tilted up her head and looked at me.

"You've been inside my house now for more than twenty hours now." I stated.

"So?" She looked at me.

"My name is Okita Sougo and you are?" I asked then rested my chin on my palm.

"My name…-aru.." She fidgeted.

"Yeah, who the heck are you?"

"I'm…" She looked up and down; right and left avoiding my gaze.

"I'm…."

"I'm….." She touched her head and clenched her hair.

"I'm…."

"Hey, are you okay?" I intervened.

"Huh? I'm…" She looked at me with a scared face.

"Hey?" Never thought I got concerned on her…. I got up and went beside her. I place my hand on her head and leveled my face to hers.

"I'm…."

"My name is…"

"Anno…. My name is…."

"Ka-"

"Ka?" I repeated.

"Ka…"

She looked at me with a faint smile…

"Kaguya."

"The name is Kaguya-aru."

* * *

**Did I sucked?**

**New revelation~~ Noh~**

**Please review!  
****  
**

**/runs!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay... I'm really sorry if I just updated now... *bows down* I almost putted this in "Haitus" because of "feels". I have watched too much anime and read manga that my OkiKagu feels almost disappeared and for that I can't write a single thing about them... I'm really sorry, deeply sorry. Please don't be mad and I'll try my best to update more and get back my fangirl feels! **

**So if this chapter, didn't go well, I'm deeply sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not ever, will never ever own Gintama. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Season: Spring**

"Kaguya... huh...", I said.

Confusion got my whole mind with the questions rumbling over and over.

"_I only asked her name, why would she put a face like that?"_

And,

"_Kaguya... I think I heard that name before."_

Lastly,

"_This brat's mysterious now..."_

As I drowned myself for a while with those questions asking for answers a soft contact on my hand returned the consciousness of "Okita, earth to Okita... Come back; paging Okita Sougo to Reality at once."

I looked what was that, surprised to see that my hand which was on her head gripped by hers. Gripping not in a way she will break my bones but a grip not wanting to let go.

My eyes now dazed her face, her lips were tightly shut and her eyes were covered by her bangs. For now, all I can do is the opposite from her action, I let go. My other hand took off her gripping hand, stood up and patted her head.

I turned around and took the plates and others and left them on the sink then took a rag and cleaned the table. Still no one dared to speak; only our breaths sounded the room. Yes, this is peace but why do I feel being suffocated here.

A quick glance over her, still her eyes are hiding, mouth still tightly shut and the hand I left remained there.

After cleaning the table and even washing the dishes she's still a statue.

_"Damn it..." _

I lead my steps to the bitch's place again. Placed my hand on both of her shoulders and lifted her up like a toy doll... Who is ugly and shit. I felt that her body slightly shivered as I looked at her, at last I could see those cerulean blue eyes again but it's too big because of the surprise.

_pfft..._

I walked towards the couch and placed her there **(A/N: Wrong, it's "threw" not placed.) **and left her, and went upstairs to pick up something, it's for her. See how lucky she is.

As I got down a crumpled comforter and pillow was on my arm, taking a peek on her petite figure who sat there head down.

I sighed and to finish this I threw the things on my arms at her, because of the force and weight she stumbled down on the couch.

"What are you doing-aru?", at last I heard her mini voice again and faced me however her face was dull as ever. It was an unpleasant sight.

"Sleep.", I dictated and turned around then started to walk.

"BU-"!

"Shut up and sleep!", I raised my voice interrupting her upcoming protest.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning."

"Ah-... Okay..", She replied.

"Good night-aru.", her words were too low, possibly consider it as a whisper.

As a reply, I just raised my hands with my back still facing her and went upstairs.

After cleaning myself and got ready to sleep. I sat on the edge of my bed. My chin rested on top of hand and my lap supported my elbow.

Going back to my deep thinking of her unexpected expression on why on earth she was like that after asking about her identity. Looking on any curves and paths of possibility...

Is she one of my stalkers and I just really don't know her and luckily she's on the same roof with me now but to think that I knew her name she would be really be depressed about it?

Or have I done something terribly bad that someone hired an assassin to kill me and it was that bitch?

"Well that could be, hate to say this but she was a strong one to last an hour fighting me.", I nodded then lied down on the bed and covered my eyes with my arms.

...Or does she have any memory problems? Like an amnesia?

Wow my life's going to be dramatic if she would still reside here.

After that last idea I was drifted to dream land.

* * *

Morning came, the clock placed on the table beside me alarmed me to wake up, slowly sat up and turned it off. Stretching out my arms accompanied with a yawn, I stood up and got myself ready.

After the things needed to be done first thing in the morning I went down. My eyes roamed around the living room as I set foot on the wooden floor. My eyes landed on the couch wherein a sleeping figure was found.

Distancing myself closer to her that was hidden under the comforter though you could still assume that she's sleeping because of the cloth over her as it go up and down. I sat on the free space at the edge of the couch and took out a marker, heck where that thing did came from, anyways, slowly and carefully took a peek on her sleeping face, I shouted.

"Shit!"

Unfortunately she wasn't asleep, her eyes looking at me deadpanned.

"What in the world are you gonna do-aru?", she asked with a yawn came out.

"Was going to destroy your stupid face.", I replied.

"You!", she shouted with anger.

"_She's back?"_

"Ahh... whatever", I shrugged, stood up and went the kitchen to find something for my breakfast.

"Hey, Sadist.", walking behind me she asked, "what's for breakfast-aru?" with a sudden growl was heard.

"Bread and whatever could be found inside the house. Because a _pig _ate all the foods stored.", I called out.

"There wasn't really much inside the house yesterday-aru! And I was hungry!", she shouted at my back.

"Guilty."

As a result, she pulled my hair furiously.

"Hey!", I turned around and saw her sticking out her tongue like a kid. With a snicker came out from me, I punched her head but not that strong, though it made her put up a sour face and rubbed her head.

Now, eating bread with peanut butter plus a coffee for me, the air's really thick inside... She's eating, I'm eating, she drank her milk, I drank mine but no one dared to speak only sighs was heard then 'period', that's all. However, there's only one thing I noticed, she has eye bags...

Narrowing my eyes to see her face clearly, she noticed me staring. She looked at me with a brow raised.

"What's your problem-aru?", with a hint of rowdiness

"Eye bags...", I answered her deadpanned. "Make-up?"

"Well congwrats you attwained anothwer level of ugwliness.", I stated while chewing.

"Idiot!", she irritatedly shouted.

"How could eye bags become make-up-aru?!"

"Well it's you we're talking about, have you forgotten that you're a very idiotic bitch?"

"Tsk... Tsk that's bad... You even forgot who you are..."

She slammed her fists on the table and glared daggers at me.

"Early in the morning...", clenching her fist.

"And 'sorry' I **forgot **who the fuck am I." Every word she said had a strong tone.

"Hm...?" And took a quick glance over her.

_"Still bitter about __**it **__huh..." _

Ate the last piece of bread, I stood up, took the dishes I used and placed at the sink.

I turned around and she ate with a very irritated face and her head was supported by a hand on the table.

"Hey, you.", I called deadpanned.

"I have a name, bastard.", she grumbled.

"Bitch."

"What!" she shouted at me and stood up.

"Kid."

"The name's Kaguya! Stupid!", placing a hand on her chest.

Rolling my eyes, "Whatever..."

"Hey, you're not allowed to go outside of this house.", I ordered.

"Eh!? Why?", she whined.

"If the neighbors saw you going out from my house, take note you're an outsider, they would only think that I brought someone in and awful gossips will come out."

"I don't want to destroy our name."

She pouted as a reply to my order.

"But, what will I do in here-aru? And what will I eat for lunch, dessert, 2:30 PM snacks, 4:00 PM snacks and late afternoon snacks?!"

"And you said there were nothing in this house.", she wailed and stretching out her arms.

"That... Is your consequence on eating what I have."

"And for your own information, I'm just poor normal guy who don't feed a thousand mouths.", I stated before drinking a glass of water.

"Wait! Oy! What do you mean by 'thousand mouths'!?", she shouted.

"Specifically speaking, YOU."

"Bastard." she cursed.

"Hey, be thankful to _this _bastard." I answered, "Now bow down before me and say "Okita-sama, Arigatou gozaimasu~", glutton." smirking at her.

"You! I would never be thankful at someone who has a heart covered in Black and Sadism!" She growled pointing a finger at me.

"No dinner for you, despicable woman... I mean kid."

"Ehhhh?! No!" she jolted at her seat.

"Then say "Okita-sama, Arigato Gozaimasu~ arf!"" I grinned.

As a result she threw a slipper at my hand which I caught. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Walking to her side I stopped.

"If you just became a good dog... You won't be pissed off like that..." Patting her head.

In just a second she took my arm and bite it.

I yelled in pain, "Bitch, look what have you done...", looking at my arm who now have a deep bite mark.

"Ehehehehe, if you just became a good human~" she laughed with a troll face.

"And you taste awfully baaad", sticking her tongue out.

Pissed off with her stupid face, I smacked her head strong enough to make an impact to bow.

"Damn you, I'll be late."

"Meanie..." wincing at the pain and tears curled up on her eyes.

"Not my problem~ Your fault~" I sang and walked past through her.

And that's how my first morning with her ended but little do I know there's a lot more problem waiting for me in school, specifically within my class.

The scenes which registered in my mind was:

Early in the morning, opened the doors.

1. Long-faced Kondo-san, Hijibaka and anpan boy welcomed me.

2. Gori patted my shoulders and cried like my mom.

3. Hijibaka said, "I never thought you would be really like that."

4. Anpan boy was stuttering.

Hai~ Owari.

* * *

**Please review!**

**If it really sucks, please no flames and I'm really sorry... T . T**


End file.
